The Secret Life Of A Teenager Named Rose
by FreakOutWriter
Summary: Teenage Rose is madly in love. Little does anyone know who the secret admirer is. Only to be forced apart from her true love, does Rose Weasley do the unthinkable. Love is stronger than any magic on earth. Read to explore into the secret life of a teenager named...well Rose.
1. Prologue

The Secret Life Of A Teenager Named Rose

A Fan Fiction Story By FreakOutWriter

Prologue

I guess you could say I've lived a so far "normal" life. My father and mother both have wonderful jobs. But then there's my annoying younger brother….Hugo. On the positive side, I'm glad my parents named him that. It gives me a reason to call him huge and claim that I meant to say his actual name instead. I love my family with all my heart, but with my family comes a price. My family is known because of my uncle. My uncle is someone that practically everyone knows in the Wizard World , even some in the Muggle universe. Harry James Potter is my one and only famous uncle in the family. I don't know much about how he became famous. Most people don't talk about it now, they just know who my uncle is. All I know is that my uncle was the "boy who saved the wizard world". Even with all of that, I still have a pretty cool family. I have a bunch of cousins that I love and adore. There's my cousin James Sirius Potter. He was named after my Uncle Harry's father and he was also named after Harry's godfather. Then, there is also my cousin, Albus Severus Potter; he was named after a famous Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and a teacher at Hogwarts. I think that's pretty cool of my aunt and uncle to name their kids after someone who meant the world to them. My other cousin is Lily Luna Potter. She's my favorite cousin of them all. She's practically like a sister I never had. Finally, there is my cousin, Victoire Weasley. She's like a sister to me too, but lately she has been obsessed with Teddy Lupin. Teddy and Victoire has pretty much been a thing since the first day of school. Teddy Lupin is not really blood related to my family, but my uncle is his godfather. Therefore, we practically treat him like family.

So let's fast forward a little bit to my first day back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

The day started out as a normal day, besides the rush of getting on the train before it left. My mother and father stood around talking to Harry. Teddy and Victoire were making out as always. Lily along with Hugo was going on about how they were so excited for school. James was talking to one of his new pals at school, Eddy Ruby. Eddy has two amazing parents both Muggles like my mother's parents. He is a really sweet guy, but he gets a lot of hell from the Slytherin house. James ,Albus , Victoire , Teddy and myself all have his back. We are all one big group of athletes, nerds and hippies. We're not all from the same houses, but we still manage to remain close. How can we not be close? We get a lot of free time when we are not in class. Teddy is in Ravenclaw house. Lily is in HufflePuff. But for the rest of us, we are all in Gryffindor. It really took a toll on everyone, especially Victoire, to know Teddy and Lily were in a different house. My father though always says that Teddy is the bravest of us all. I couldn't imagine life without my parents…so to think of Teddy without his….it's really sad.

Before I knew it, we were on the train. I was hanging with the gang when I saw Scorpius start to pass by our compartment. That's when everyone froze. Scorpius was giving me "the look", which wouldn't surprise me. He starts to open the door to the compartment, only to be stopped by James.

"If I were you, I'd think twice before coming in here." James spoke aloud.

Everyone remained quiet. I, along with everyone else, knew that James has a bad temper when it came to people he hated. James has an even worse temper when it comes to the Malfoy family.

Scorpius simply laughed and said "Relax, why so serious? Did I get your knickers in a twist, Potter?"

James grabbed his wand and pointed it straight at Scorpius's "manhood" He grabbed Scorpius by his throat, shoving him up against the wall.

"You're a damn coward. Just like you worthless no good father." James retorted

"You have a lot of nerve, Potter. Considering your own father's godfather went and killed himself rather than go back to Azkaban. "

That's when James pummeled Scorpius to the ground, throwing punches every which way. We all got James off of him. The Slytherin crew helped Scorpius up and they left.

"Ugh…I can't believe we are related to that thing." Lily spoke while the others nodded in agreement.

I just kept my mouth shut. The history with the Malfoy's and our families is a long line of betrayal. We have no contact what-so-ever with the Malfoy's. My family pretty much intends on keeping it that way, no matter what the case. I don't think they are so bad, and I also believe in second chances.

If only my family would see it like that….If only my family knew the truth.


	2. A Girl's Dream

**A/N: Please R&R (Read And Review), Favorite, Follow and also Enjoy (:**

Chapter 1: A Girl's Dream

He kissed me softly, holding me in his arms. For once, I felt loved. He wrapped his arms around my waist, looked deep into my eyes. I could see how much he wished I was his…forever. A tear fell from my face, I couldn't bear to lose him. Life without him, it would be as if I never existed at all. The man before me whipped away my tears, and slowly whispered in my ear "I can fix that."

Sadly, all of that was simply a dream. This dream would occur all the time with no notice. I'd dream of the day my prince would wrap me in his arms. I would dream of the day my prince would make me his Queen. I know what you're thinking, that's every girl's dream. But in most of every girl's dream, she sees her prince. She knows her prince's hair, face, nose and mouth. Every night in my dream, all I see is a big blur. The guy is tall for sure, but that's about all I know. If only I knew who it was I saw in my dreams.

Everyone must grow up eventually and forget about childish things. For me, growing up, meant facing the fact that I might never meet my prince. I may never have a prince; I may just be alone…forever. Love is a rare thing. People, who have found that love, should never try to let it go because you never know when you'll find it again. Teddy and Victorie are in love. An unbreakable type of love, I want something like that. I want to be able to wake up next to someone, look into their eyes, and just know by that "look" that they love me. But for now, that simply remains a dream unless someone was to change it.

School started early in the morning at 8 am like always. My first class of the day is to help the Charms Professor, Filius Flitwick, with grading the student's paper. I spend half of that period helping the Professor, then the other half I return to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Walking into class after helping Professor Flitwick, is always a drag. Everybody stops what they are doing and stares at me. It's really annoying if you ask me. I sat down next to my friend, Kelice, who was busy writing down notes. She is really slow taking them because pretty much everyone was done except for her. Kelice always let me borrow her notebook after class, but in this case, I didn't need it. I had gotten the notes a day in advance because tomorrow we had a huge quiz worth twenty five percent of our grade. Finally, Kelice looked up from her notebook, that's when the bell rang. Kelice and I slowly got up. I stood waiting for her to get her things.

"You know you have a crush starring at you all the time." Kelice spoke grabbing my arm so we could start walking to our next class.

"Who is it?" I replied unsure of if I wanted to know or not.

"Scorpius Malfoy"

I busted out laughing so hard I thought I might pee on myself. When I was finally done with my embarrassing moment, I looked at Kelice. She had her "serious" face on. Oh…wow. She really wasn't joking.

"Come on." I spoke with a chuckle. "There's no way Scorpius likes me and if he does, it's probably not in that kind of way."

"He stares at you all the time, Rose. You're telling me you have never noticed before."

"I always thought he was staring at the board."

In all honesty, I did every once in awhile thought he was staring at me. But I always thought of myself wrong for thinking that. I mean, we are related. It's just not right at all. I also never thought that any guy would ever like me nor want me. So why would Scorpius like me? Out of everyone one I know, why him of all people?

Lunch finally arrived. It's my favorite part of the day, along with weekends when we don't have class (unless we take additional classes). I get to see all my family and friends. It's like one big happy reunion during the week. James, Albus, Hugo, and Victorie are all waiting for me. Teddy walks over along with Lily, and gives his now "girlfriend" (aka Victorie) a kiss. Kelice is already sitting beside James being all love-dovey with him. My best friend , Kelice, has been in love with James since we were toddlers growing up. Don't get me wrong, I love that my best friend has a crush. It's just the fact that it's my annoying cousin and that James is a total player when it comes to the ladies. I approach the table , then slide my way in-between Kelice and Victorie. I start fixing my plate, when a hand grabs mine.

"Stop trying to pig out. Scorpius is looking this way again." Kelice said while moving my hand away from my plate.

"O, is little miss Kelice-bug in love." Albus said laughing.

"She better not be, not with that low-life. He shouldn't even be allowed in Hogwarts." James retorted.

Little did anyone know that Kelice was talking about Scorpius and me. I could see her opening her mouth to reveal the truth. But she soon stopped when I gave her the "you better not or I'll kill you face.", instead Kelice just replied with…"Of course not, I was just stating the obvious. He is staring over here, maybe he wants to pick a fight."

"I'll give him a good fight. That motherfucker will be crying for his mommy when I'm done with him." James said while binding his fork backwards.

"Dude, watch you're language around the ladies." Teddy said pretending to shield Victorie's ears.

Teddy is a gentleman. He never once curse or swears around women. He'd always walk Victorie to class and hold her books while doing so. Every time we go to Hogsmeade on the weekends, Teddy always buys Victorie flowers. Now recently when we go, he buys her stuff animals or jewelry. Teddy also always pays for his girlfriend's drinks or dinner. I have never once seen Victorie get money out of her purse while with Teddy. I bet she has thousands of dollars saved up because of that boy. I wish I had a guy who was a gentleman like that.

I left the gang early, I was going to go upstairs and chill in the Commons before class. Only thing is, I never made it to the Commons…


	3. A New Found Love Part 1

**A/N: Please R&R (Read & Review, Follow, Favorite and Enjoy (:**

Chapter 2:  A New Found Love Part 1

"_I left the gang early, I was going to go upstairs and chill in the Commons before class. Only thing is, I never made it to the Commons…"_

While walking to the Commons, I stuck my headphones in my ears. I started blasting my favorite band of all time, Weird Sisters. I started dancing to "Do The Hippogriff", when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped, turning around quickly, just to find Scorpius laughing. I pulled my headphones out.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying not to look embarrassed…it didn't work.

"Just saw you dancing, was wondering what you were listening to?" Scorpius replied smiling.

I showed him my IPod from the Muggle world. He nodded his head and handed it back to me.

"That band is really good." He spoke rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, they are."

"It was good talking to you. See you in class?"

"Yes, I'll…I'll see you in class."

I couldn't believe that Scorpius Malfoy actually talked to me. The one guy in the whole universe that my family hated had talked to me. Yet, I couldn't help the fact that I wanted to talk to him again. What was this feeling deep inside the pit of my stomach? Why was I so nervous around him? I have never been nervous around any guy before…not ever. But then again, most the guy I know are completely a lunkhead and idiotic.

Later that night, I dreamt again. The same dream that occurs every night except this time I saw my prince. He was blurry at first. But as I drew closer to him and as he wrapped his arms around my waist...I looked deep into his eyes. There in front of me, was the one and only…Scorpius. His eyes as silver as ever, stared right back at me. This time though, I did not cry. The only thing I felt was pure joy to see him, to be near him. He rested his hand against my cheek, and pulled me closer to him. That's when I saw him mouth the words "I love you."

That's when I awoke from my dream. I tear rolled down my face. A part of me wanted that dream to be true so very badly. I wanted him to walk into the dorm room at that very moment and sweep me off my feet. But I knew that dream nor could the wanting of him happen.

When I went to get up from my bed, I saw a bunch of roses and a note. I was extremely shocked. It was so terrifying to me that I even ask my roommate next to me if it was for her. That someone must of accidently put it on my dresser. The girl simply replied with…

"No, it's for you. I put it on your desk. Some kid wanted me to give it to you."

Some kid? Some kid brought me flowers. I mean it's nice and all. But what guy and hopefully not girl would want to bring me flowers. I opened the note and read the most unbelievable thing ever.

_Rose,_

_I would like to get to know you more. I know we only talked for a bit. But I'd love to get to know the smartest, prettiest girl in school. If I am giving the chance, please just give me a chance. I will be waiting for you, during lunch, out by the greenhouses. I hope to see you there._

_Yours Truly,_

_S.M. _


	4. A New Found Love Part 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much. I've had a lot of views and visitors on my story. **

**A/N 2: Please R&R (Read and Review), Follow, Favorite and Enjoy (:**

Chapter 3: A New Found Love Part 2

I still re-read the note over and over in my head. This person only left their initials…S.M. That has to be Scorpius. Who else would have those initials? I don't remember talking to anyone besides him with those initials. I also thought about if I should go or not. What would I tell my friends, my cousins? I could tell them I had to help Professor Flitwick. They might believe that. But what if they went to his classroom, and found me not there. I could tell I'm not feeling good. But then what would I do if Victorie came and checked on me. All I knew is that I had to either come up with some excuse or just not go at all. Thing is that part of me wanted to go. I wanted to see Scorpius. I wanted to know if he really was my prince. I wanted to know if he really was the guy of my dreams.

Lunch came sooner than I had hoped. Kelice was grabbing her things. I was looking around for Scorpius. He wasn't anywhere in the classroom. I also was thinking of an excuse to give to Kelice about why I wasn't going to the Great Hall with her. That's when it hit me.

"Kelice, I can't make it to Lunch today." I said grabbing my bag and walking with her.

"Why not?" She replied with an angry look on her face.

"I promised Amy I'd help her set up the after party for the Quidditch game, remember?"

"Fine, just leave me. I see how it is." Kelice replied laughing.

So my excuse actually worked as I headed towards the greenhouses. I didn't know what I would do or what I would say to the mysterious guy. All I knew was that I had to be there. I had to know if this guy, whether it be Scorpius or not, was my prince charming.

I walked up to the greenhouse, and slowly opened the door. There I saw Scorpius. He turned around slowly, and walked towards me. I felt my heart skip a beat. My lungs felt like they were caving in, and I didn't know what to do. Scorpius simply smiled at me.

"I'm glad you came." He said smiling even wider.

"Well, I want know you better." I replied feeling a little nerdy.

"Me too."

He gestured me towards the bench, as he slowly took a seat on one side. I sat next to him. We sat there for what felt like hours. He talked about how he loved plants, how his mom is an amazing gardener. We talked about our favorite subjects, what we both wanted to be when we got older. We even talked about our families. I wanted to learn, hear so much more about Scorpius Malfoy. I never wanted to leave. I never once felt so close to someone before. Well, I've never had "feelings" for anyone until that very moment. We were in the middle of a conversation about dragons, when the bell rang, signaling that Lunch was now over. I got up and grabbed my bag. Before I could leave, Scorpius laid his hand on my shoulder.

"I really had a fun time, Rose." He said moving his hand away from my shoulder.

"I…I did too." I replied blushing.

"Would you like to hang out again? Maybe we can get something to eat next weekend. You know, when everyone goes to Hogsmeade."

I simply nodded and walked away. Did Scorpius Malfoy just ask me out on a date? Thing is I didn't care. I didn't care what my friends thought, what my family thought. I didn't even care that he is in Slytherin. Scorpius was my prince charming. He had to be, who else could it be?


	5. Vulnerability

Chapter 4: Vulnerability

I guess you could say it was no love at first sight. But after that evening in the greenhouse, I was hopelessly and madly in love with Scorpius. At first, I thought it was some silly crush. A crush you would have for some celebrity, knowing there was no chance on this earth that you'd end up with them. I thought if I'd forget about him, I'd be fine. The whole week of school, I avoided Scorpius. He would try his best though to get my attention. Scorpius would wave at me in the hallways when none of my friends nor family were looking. He would even go out of his way to send me, a guess you could say, love letters in class. I guess I didn't do a very good job because I kept every note he has ever given or sent to me. I even kept the very first one, where he wanted to meet me. My favorite letter of all time that he gave me, lies beside me in bed. It was and still is the most romantic thing I have ever read.

_I dream of this girl every night. She comes in my dreams so easily like a ghost in the night. Her gorgeous hair flows so smoothly, her skin so soft. I yearn for the day to kiss those tender lips. She's all I shall ever want and more. I promise to never break that fragile heart. I just want one chance to show how love conquers all._

_Your number one fan,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

People at school kept asking me about the letters I had in a box in my room. I would make sure the box was always locked, but people would still ask. What was I suppose to tell people? I couldn't tell them it was from Scorpius. Eventually, I'd tell them stories. I would tell them it was letters from my parents. When people started to not believe that anymore, I'd tell them it was letters my parents sent me that were from my best friend in the Muggle world. I hated lying. Lying was something my family taught me was wrong. That lairs are never to be trusted. Nobody could find out who the letters were from though. If anyone found out, I'd be done for. My cousins, James and Albus, would go crazy. Then there's my family, who knows what they would think. Point is it's just best if no one knows.

While avoiding Scorpius didn't work, turns out I would be closer with him than I had hoped. I head to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Of course, like always, people stared as I walked into class. The teacher was in mid-sentence when he stopped. Professor Hogstager, who started teaching the class after my father graduated, waited for me to sit down than said

"Miss Weasley, so glad of you to join us. I was just explaining to the class about the project I have just assigned. You will need a partner, so i've put you together with Scorpius."

I looked at Kelice who had the "I'm sorry" look on her face. Did Professor Hogstager really just say that? Hogstager went on talking about the project and started handing out rubrics to everyone. My heart was racing at a hundred miles per hour. What would people think? How am I suppose to work with him? What am I going to do? That's when I looked over at James, who was siting beside Eddy. I could see the look of pure anger on his face. He was pissed. This couldn't possibly end well.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of class. Kelice was walking with me, comforting me, telling me that everything would be fine. When we got out of the classroom, I nearly had a heart attack. James and Scorpius were pretty much fist fighting in the hallway. That's when Scorpius pushed James up against the wall.

"What's your damn problem?" Scorpius said as his friends tried to hold him back.

"My problem is you. You try to do anything to Rose and I swear I'll fucking kill you." James retorted pushing Scorpius

"I dare you to try."

Professor Hogstager came and broke up the fight. He ordered James and Scorpius to head to Mcgonagall's office at once. They both went the opposite direction. Scorpius started heading my way. Without anyone seeing, he slipped me a note in my pocket. I turned around as he was walking away and I swore I saw a smile on his face.

To save you all the reading of the note, I've decided to sum it up. Scorpius pretty much wrote about us hanging out at Hogsmeade's. Since now was the perfect time, we could both say we are working on our project. I was a mix of emotions. I wanted so bad to be near Scorpius. My family and friends, on the other hand, would kill me if they knew how close I wanted to be with him. I'd get butterflies every time Scorpius came near me. My heart would beat as fast as it possibly could. What did all of this mean? I knew I loved Scorpius, but what didn't make sense to me was why I loved him. He's family were on the Dark side. He's family is known for following You-Know-Who. They wanted a new order to the Wizarding World. Scorpius Malfoy's family wanted to be able to rule the world. Yet, somehow I'm still madly in love with him. It all made no sense what so ever.

Saturday came around quick. I was in the common room with all the other Gryffindors. When Victorie came up to me, along with Hugo, James, Albus, Kelice and Eddy. Victorie hugged me, than said:

"Hey, Rose. I was just telling the gang how Teddy planned on buying everyone's lunch today in Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, we all can't decided where to go" Kelice continued holding James's hand

"So, you're the tie breaker." Hugo said.

Everyone stood around awaiting for my answer. Crap. This was about to be a show down. I just knew it. But no form of lying could get me out of this.

"I can't be the tie breaker because I have other plans." I said picking up my bag.

"What you'e not going with us?" Kelice said letting go of James and putting both hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry. I have plans."

"What possible plans could you have? It's Saturday, Rose. Stop worrying about school." Victorie said

"I have plans with Scorpius." I retorted

That's when the whole room got quiet. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, turned around and stared at me. That's when I saw James push past Albus, Eddy and Victorie. He walked up to me, and got inches from my face. There was no doubt on this earth, James was pissed. None of this was going to end well.

"Come again." James spoke

"I have plans with Scorpius. We are going to work on..."

I couldn't even get my whole sentence out before James started throwing furniture around. He even punched a whole in the wall. Albus and Eddy rushed to calm him down. But there was no point in that. No one could calm him down. The only way to do that is to tell them I wasn't going to hang out with Scorpius or that it was a joke. Everyone knew that I wasn't joking, especially Kelice. All the girls, other than Kelice, stared me down. That's when people started whispering "aren't they cousins?" and "did she really just say that?". James finally got himself a little together.

"You are crazy if you think any of us would let you hang out with that son of a bitch." James practically yelled.

"We're just working on our project." I replied as fast as I could.

"I don't give a damn. You can fail that project for all I care. You're not going anywhere near him."

"You know I could never fail school, James. When did you decided to become my fucking dad?"

At that point, I was pissed. I told the truth to everyone. We were simply going to work on our project. James was taking it too far and he knew it.

"I am going to hang out with Scorpius and get this project done. After that I won't have anything to do with him. But until then, you'll just have to get over it." I replied trying to keep my posture.

James gave me a hateful look. That's when Victorie and Kelice came to my side. I just turned them down and pushed through the crowd out of the common room. That's when I walked the hallway alone, heading to the Clock Tower to wait for Scorpius.


	6. Cloud Nine

Chapter 5: Cloud Nine

The sun peeked over the horizon. Birds chirped all around the trees and even some of the bushes. I stood at the Clock Tower, waiting for Scorpius. Everything felt so unreal. My heart was happy, yet broken at the same time. With him, I felt loved. I felt like I didn't have to pretend to be this innocent little girl anymore. Scorpius made me feel as though, as if I was…well…a lady. He never once made me feel like I was nothing more than a child. My whole life, I've been treated like I am second best. I wasn't going to take that anymore. That's why I have Scorpius.

A tear fell from my face. I couldn't bear it anymore. My life simply felt like it was falling apart. Was all of this necessary? Was Scorpius Malfoy really worth all of this? That's the question that got me.

I heard a noise. That's when I jumped. Scorpius was in front of me holding roses. At first, I just hid my face. I didn't want him to see me crying. I didn't want to let Scorpius know I was broken. Turns out, that really didn't work that well. He sat beside me and laid his hand on top of mine.

"Why are you crying, princess?" He spoke trying to get me to look at him.

For awhile, we both stood in silence. I didn't know what to say. If I told him what had happened in the Gryffindor Common room. He'd probably would want to kill James. That or he might not even want anything to do with me. My mind was racing. All these questions popped into my head. Every possible outcome of what could happen today, played and replayed in my mind. Deep down though, I knew I was only playing with myself. I was trying to come up with reason not to hang with Scorpius. But even with me trying to get rid of him, I still wanted him. In fact, I was afraid of losing him. I was afraid this would all go away and that I would be left alone.

"I heard what happen. I'm sorry." Scorpius said putting his arms around my waist. "Nobody said this would be easy, right?"

"Scorpius, I..." I stopped mid-sentence. I didn't know what to tell him. How could I tell him what I was feeling?

"Just go on this date with me. If it doesn't go well, then we both know."

That's when Scorpius stood up, he moved in front of me and extended his arm. I couldn't help but smile. Slowly, I got up and together we walked out of Hogwarts. As we were walking, Scorpius told me this amazing story. The story was of him and his dad. His dad did talk about the time when he was apart of You Know Who. Mr. Malfoy was pretty much pushed into it. Scorpius said he's father told him most of the time, he was scared. He was scared that he would be killed, that his family would disown him. But in reality, Mr. Malfoy realized he should have spoken up. That he should of done the right thing.

I was really surprised. All I had ever heard in my life was how the Malfoy's were terrible people. They were wrong though. Yes, it was wrong some of the things that happened. There are some things that Mr. Malfoy could have changed. But like I said, I believe in second chances. Scorpius wasn't a bad guy. He's father, most likely, wasn't either.

Before I knew it, Scorpius and I had made it to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop in Hogsmeade. He kindly opens the door for me. We are soon greeted by Madam Puddifoot herself. She gladly hugs me and shakes Scorpius's hand.

"What are you two doing here on this fine evening?" Madam Puddifoot says showing us to our table.

"Miss Weasley and I are working on a project. I thought I'd make sure she'd get something to eat before we began." Scorpius said pulling my chair out for me.

"Well, aren't you just a gentleman. You'll make some girl really happy."

Madam Puddifoot walked off as I sat down. The date when good. We both talked for hours. I told him of my parents' jobs while he went on about Qudditch. He told me he planned on joining the Qudditch team this year. Sadly, all I could think about is James and Albus. I thought about how they'd wanna kick his ass in the game and outside of the game as well. We went on talking about school and how well we both were doing. We even talked about the future and what we both wanted.

The date was slowly coming to an end. I didn't want it to, but we had to be back at Hogwarts at a certain time. I was all set to leave when Scorpius stopped me. I slowly sat back down. This was the moment. The moment of whether or not Scorpius was the one. He rested his hand on my cheek. I guess he could tell how nervous I was because he whispered "Relax". That's when he kissed me. My heart literally went numb. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. Then, I thought that this couldn't be real. But it was and there was no denying it. Scorpius slowly came up from the kiss and we both stared into each other's eyes.

"Wow..." I spoke unable to come up with any other words.

"Yeah...wow." Scorpius said.

That's the very first time I ever kissed Scorpius Malfoy. That's also the night I considered myself to be his girlfriend.


	7. The Start Of Something New

**A/N: Thank you for all your support. Please R&R (Read and Review), Favorite, Follow and Enjoy (:**

Chapter 6: The Start Of Something New

They say love is unbreakable, untouchable. That if you love someone enough, you'd would do anything for them, be anything for them. I was in love. There was no doubt about it. Shoot, there was no lying about it. Scorpius Malfoy had stolen my heart for good. I wanted nobody but him. He was the first thing on my mind when I would wake up and the last thing I thought of at night. I would dream on endless nights of him, of us. Every dream of him would always end with a kiss. Thing about being in love, especially with a loathed enemy, is that things always go wrong. I thought the secret of my relationship was perfect. Scorpius and I both agree we'd keep it a secret. If either of our families found out about it, they would surely make it come to an end.

My heart was filled with so much joy. My boyfriend was the world to me. Yes, I did just call him my boyfriend. I thought of our relationship like Romeo and Juliet. We both are madly in love. The only thing was, I just hope our relationship wouldn't end up like them. Both of us dead, or separated. Neither one of those outcomes would be right, not in my eyes anyway. Call me, crazy. Heck, even call me, silly. But if you have any idea what it's like to be in love, then you know the feeling. You wouldn't find it crazy, silly or any other word. You would just simply say that you were/are in love.

Early Monday morning, I woke up before anyone in the dorm room. I slowly got dressed and headed out of the Gryffindor Common room. Everyday for the past couple of weeks, I've been getting up early. I would come up with excuses like "I had to take a shower" or "I was going to the library to study some more". Nobody took it any mind, they all just thought I was being my weird, normal self. In secret though, I would met my man. We'd always talk for hours. That's what meant most to me. He wasn't like the other boys in school, who just wanted "you know what". Scorpius wanted me for who I was. The best gift any boyfriend could possibly give to the one they love.

After hanging out with Scorpius for 2 hours, I ran back to the Common room. I rushed into the dorm room, trying to grab all my school stuff. I looked in the mirror really quick and started brushing my hair. All the girls were laughing leaving the room to head to class. Kelice stayed behind to wait for me. As I was ramaging through my stuff to find everything, Kelice decided she wanted to talk.

"I thought you were going to the library, today?" Kelice said.

Crap. I had forgotten the excuse I had made yesterday.

"Did I say that? I decided to take a shower instead." I said putting stuff in my bag.

"You didn't bring back any clothes. Rachel didn't see you when she went to take one. Your hair's not even wet."

Only Kelice would find a way to get past my excuses. Everyone else believed them. But I should have guested someone would figure it out, eventually, if not her. Kelice was my best friend. I couldn't lie to her. She would never lie to me or at least, I think she wouldn't. But what would she say? Would she be like the others? Was she going to be a blabber mouth and tell the others? I didn't know what to do at that very moment. So I threw my bag over my shoulder and ran out the dorm room.

I was trying to keep myself at a running pace. Maybe if I acted like we were going to be late, Kelice would avoid the questions until later. I should have known better though. Kelice was way faster than me at running. Her parents' tried to keep the fact that she was a witch. They even put her in a Muggle school. That didn't keep Hogwarts from getting up with Kelice. But to shorten the story, when Kelice was in the Muggle school, she did track. Which was the key point in her being faster than me. Why did she have to be faster than me? Why?

"Rose, stop ignoring me. You're hiding something from me. Now, what is it?" Kelice spoke running ahead of me and stopping me in the middle of the hallway.

"We are going to be la-..." I couldn't even get the sentence out before Kelice interupted

"Since when have you cared about being late. Now, spill."

The matter of truth was at hand. I couldn't keep up the act any longer. My heart just prayed that Kelice wouldn't tell anyone. That Kelice would have my back. I told Kelice everything. From the first note Scorpius gave me, to the date, the kiss and finally about what I was doing every morning. For awhile, I didn't hear a peep from the poor girl which scared me. Kelice has never once be silent for this long. This girl was either in otter most shock or was dying. This was getting serious. When I finally finished and decided to shut up. My best friend stood there for awhile, then said...

"Well, That's interesting."

"Please don't tell anyone. You know how James will react." I spoke grabbing her hand.

"Rose, you know I love ya. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. It's not me you have to worry about."

A sigh of relief came over me. Of course, I knew all along that Kelice wouldn't do it. I guess it was more of the thought of losing Scorpius. My heart, my soul would be completely lost with out him. He made me whole.

School went by pretty fast. With Kelice knowing about my new found love, she asked me a billion questions. I didn't mind answering, I finally had a girl to talk to about my relationship. I finally could talk about a boy I liked...scratch that...loved.

Kelice and I were heading to the Great Hall. When Scorpius came up behind me and hugged me. I turned around so fast. My heart was racing a hundred miles per hour. It wasn't because he hugged me either. Well, maybe it was...but just a little. I was more terrified of people seeing than I was anything else.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." Scorpius said smiling.

Sadly, while I was trying to talk to him. All Kelice could do was giggle behind me. Scorpius lead me to a hidden corner in the hallway, also known as the make-out corner. No, we didn't make-out. That would of been nice, don't get me wrong. But we really just went to talk. Scorpius continued our conversation by saying...

"Guess the cat's out of the bag."

"Kelice already knows." I replied.

That's when Scorpius smiled even wider giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you crazy though? What if people saw?" I spoke looking to see if anyone saw us.

"I want you to meet my parents."

It felt like time had froze. Yes, I love my boyfriend. He means everything to me. In this case, though, I think he's lost his mind. He might of took too many blows to the head during Quidditch try-outs. Maybe he needed to see a doctor. Seriously, I'm not joking.

"Okay, You're officially crazy." I told him, trying to push past him.

"Come on. We don't have to tell them, we're together. Just come to dinner." He replied holding my hand.

"Fine." I said. Scorpius started to get excited. Sadly, it wouldn't last long. "But my family has to come to."

"Are you sure you're not the crazy one?"

"We can't let any get suspicious. We can just say it's for our project."

"But what are we going to say when we present something else?"

Gosh. He always had to have an answer for everything. I mean I do to but not as bad as Scorpius. We both stood in silence for awhile. Scorpius trying to kiss my neck. Yeah, I wasn't about to do this. I wasn't going to make-out with my boyfriend in the famous make-out corner where anyone could just walk in.

"We'll tell them, we changed our minds." I finally responded.

"Fine, I'll do it for you."

The Malfoys, Potters and Weasleys all together at dinner. It would be one interesting dinner for sure. Now the point of the matter was actually getting our families to collide. To be able to get to enemies, to eat a dinner, without trying to rip each others throats off. I will agree, It'll be a hard job. But it was worth it. Just to feel like I was more of a girlfriend than I actually was, meant the world to me. I would make this dinner work. Even if it meant putting my family on blast.


	8. Disaster Dinner

Chapter 7: Disaster Dinner

I awoke in my bed at home. It was Christmas break and James was hollering for me. I got up and changed. I was wearing the new lingerie that Scorpius had brought me. When my family asked me about how I got it, I simply said it was a gift. Mother asked me who the gift was from. I told her it was from a Muggle boy. She said she wasn't very fond of me trying to date Muggles. That if I were to date a Muggle, how would they cope with me being a witch. Daddy simply said that mom should give the boy a chance and that he didn't have to know I was a witch. Of course, that got them arguing. But never again have I've been asked about my clothing.

I finally got down stairs, only to find that the whole family was in the living room. They were all staring at me intensively. At first, I didn't know what to think. Why were they all so serious? Then I thought, maybe they had found out. Maybe they knew about me and Scorpius. Instead, Father held up a invitation. An invitation that was from no one other than the Malfoys. Everyone blew up. James was cursing up a storm, Aunt Ginny was hollering at James for cursing, Uncle Harry was stating that it wasn't going to happen and mother was trying to get everyone to calm down. Lily just sat quietly on the couch, I soon joined her. Finally, everyone got quiet. Father simply looked at me and said...

"What is this?"

"It's a dinner invite." I replied not making eye contact with him.

"I know that. I want you to explain this project. We didn't even know you were working with Scorpius."

Nobody said anything. They were all staring at me. Everyone wanted an answer. I didn't know what to tell them. Scorpius and I obviously didn't work all the details through. But I had to try. Our families couldn't stay mad at one another forever. It was in the past and something had to give.

"We wanted to do a project about You-Know-Who. We thought it be nice to hear the stories from both sides." I said.

"You already know the story." Uncle Harry spoke looking me dead in the eyes.

"Forgive me ,Uncle. But there are two sides to every story."

"He's fucking with her head. That's exactly what he's doing." James shouted.

Next thing you know, Aunt Ginny smacked James across the face. Uncle Harry simply just looked at James with his "you better shut up" face. That's when James slowly sat down in the recliner chair. Once again, everyone was silent. I knew nobody had any words. It was rude to turn down an invitation, even in our world. My father walked away, Harry kicked the table and James stared at me with deadly eyes.

"We are all going to this dinner. That's finally. Everyone will just have to get over it." My mother spoke walking away to find my father.

Harry soon followed behind my mother. Lily made sure she was still allowed to spend the night. That's when Ginny told James and Albus to head to the car. Both the boys gave me a hug. When James went to hug me, he whispered in my ear saying "This is all your fault.". Albus hugged me tightly and went on behind James. My whole family was mad at me. It was absolutely the worst feeling ever. The only one who wasn't mad at me was Lily. Thing is Lily thought it was an awesome idea. That's what I liked about Lily, she was as open minded as me. The worst part for me though was that my birthday was literally coming up. How could I have a great birthday with everyone mad at me over a dinner?

_Bing. Bing. _I reach in my pocket to grab my cell phone. I loved my phone. The phone was a early birthday present from my parents. Father had came home with great news of a new invention that his company came up with. Don't get me wrong the cell phone was normal. The only thing different from this one than from a Muggle phone, was that I could use it even at Hogwarts. It sucks though because I can't text or call long distance at Hogwarts. So yes, we still use owls.

I slowly open my text to find that its from Scorpius.

_Dreamed of you last night. I miss you, princess. How was your day? I hope it was good. Text me or call me when you get the chance. Can't wait to see you Friday at dinner. By the way, when we can hang out alone. I have something to tell you ~ Scorpius_

I quickly texted him back that I couldn't talk at the moment. I told him I would call him later. Lily was bugging me the whole time about who I was texting. I told her I was texting Kelice. Which if Lily really knew Kelice like I do, she'd know that her parents don't allow her to have a phone. It's a long story why they don't let her. To shorten it up, lets just say Kelice's not allowed to date anymore too. Get the hint, yet?

* * *

Friday came around sooner than any of my family hoped for. I picked out a pretty blue dress that went down to my knees. While Lily was helping me with my make-up, mom was putting my hair up in a bun. All the girl's were in my mother's room. Aunt Ginny was getting dressed in the bedroom when Victorie walked into the bedroom. Lily and Ginny both ran up to hug Victorie. Mom had just finished putting my hair up, when Victorie came up behind me and hugged me. Victorie started laughing then asked us all where were we going. It actually shocked me that she didn't know. I thought everyone in the family would have known by now. Mother told her and asked Victorie the same question. Victorie was dressed in a red silky dress that was a little short for my taste. It looked amazing on her though. That's when Victorie explained that Teddy was taking her out for their one month anniversary. In my opinion though, I think its silly to do all of that. But that's Teddy for ya.

We all got ready to leave. Everyone decided to take the van and ride together to the Malfoys. I wished I could of just got on a broom stick and went by myself. That would of been better than the awkward silence. Nobody was really talking. The only thing you heard on the ride there was Lily singing to the Weird Sisters and they're hit song "Magic Works". James along with Hugo just sat around playing games on his kindle, Albus was reading a book he had to finish for school, and I just sat there staring out the window. I just wished this would all be over. One good thing did come out of all of this though, I would get to see Scorpius. I haven't seen him in a week. We've never gone that long without seeing each other before. With everyone being silent, it gave me time to dream of Scorpius.

All my dreams of him are the same. I dream of us being together forever. Our families becoming whole. The children we may or may not have. I dream of him lifting me up. That Scorpius will be my knight and shining armor forever. My mind would play tricks on me though. With these sweet dreams, also came nightmares. My dream would start out nice. Scorpius and I somewhere romantic. Both of us madly in love, him telling me how much he loved me. The next thing I know, it all would change. The romantic beach or any place we are at would turn black. It was like a storm rushed over us. Scorpius's eyes would turn red. I would feel like I was staring into the eyes of the devil himself. The butterflies in my tummy would go away, that joy I felt would disappear and in its place was pure depression. He would tell me how he didn't want me no more. My heart would shatter into pieces. I'd end up on the floor broken. Yet, apart of me would try to fight for him. I didn't want lose my happiness, I didn't want to lose him. But in those blood shot eyes were nothing. Every second I thought that he loved me, turned out to be a simple lie. I could just look in his eyes and tell. So this is what a break up felt like? Why was I so desperate to keep him? This man before me turned around. In my place, standing there before me, was another woman. A "better" woman as he would put it. Those nightmares...they are the ones that scare me most. I never want them to come true. Never in a million years would I want that to come true.

The van came to an utter stop as we pulled into the Malfoy's yard. Mother and father both gave each other a kiss, then proceed to exit the vehicle. Everyone else soon followed. As we walked up to the door, before my mom could knock, was at the door. With Mr. Malfoy was a lady, I had never met this women before. But than again, I've never had much contact with the Malfoys.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. So glad to see all of you. This is my wife, Astoria." Mr. Malfoy spoke showing off his wife. Everyone took there time shaking hands with Mrs. Malfoy. "So who all do we have here?"

"That's James, Lily and Albus. They belong to Harry and Ginny. This is Rose and right over here is Hugo." Mom spoke introducing everyone.

Mr. Malfoy went around shaking everyone's hand. That's when he invited us inside. Scorpius never told me how wonderful his house was. They pretty much lived in a mansion. They had a spiral staircase. The rooms stood out everywhere you looked. It was just simply beautiful. My heart stopped when I saw Scorpius coming down the stairs. He looked so hot. I just wished I could of kissed him. Instead, he gave me a simple handshake, just like his father.

Dinner was served not to long after. They had a fest for us. At least, that's what I thought. First, they brought out some mozzarella sticks with ranch and spaghetti sauce. They also brought out some plain chips, just in case someone couldn't eat the sticks. That's when they brought out the actual spaghetti. After all that good stuff, they brought out to desserts. They had chocolate cake and ice cream. It was the best dinner I've ever been to. I also got to spend it with my boyfriend. So it was a win-win for me.

Everyone seemed to be doing alright. All the adults were talking. James and Albus were talking about Call Of Duty. Hugo tried to talk with Scorpius. Lily , on the other hand, was rambling on and on about something. We all kind of just ignored her. Aunt Ginny says she was just like her when she was a kid. All I can think is that my aunt must of been really annoying back then. Anyways, everything seemed to be going good. That's when everything got quiet. Uncle Harry kindly thanked Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for the dinner. That's when he said we had to get going. We were all set to go on a good note. Aunt Ginny was helping Lily get her coat on. Hugo was talking to Scorpius. Albus was talking to mom about something. As for me, I was heading to the bathroom.

I had gotten up the staircase. Slowly, I opened the bathroom door, sat down and did my business. When I was finished, I started washing my hands. That's when I heard a knock on the bathroom. I hollered out that I'd be out in just a minute. Yet, I heard the bathroom door opening. I went to try and slam the door on the person. Peeking around the corner of the door though was Scorpius. A huge smile grew on my face. He quickly shut the door behind him. The next thing I knew I was in his arms. He went to open his mouth, but before he could speak...I kissed him. We kissed for awhile. When I finally came up from the kiss, I saw that Scorpius also was smiling. I just loved his smile. That's when he said...

"I have something for you. A Christmas present actually."

At that time, He got me to close my eyes. I kept wondering what was taking him so long. He grabbed my hand, that's when I felt something cold on my ring finger. No, there was no way he was proposing. We had only been dating for a month. He must be crazy. This boy was completely and most definitely losing it. When I open my eyes, it wasn't what I expected. But it still was sweet of him. I loved the present and I love him.

"It's a promise ring." He says.

We kissed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Everything was perfect. The dinner went great. His family and my family were getting along. There was nothing that could possibly go wrong. I had the guy of my dreams. The best birthday and Christmas I could ask for. Nothing could go wrong. I was unstoppable.

As we came up from the kiss, I heard the bathroom door being opened. Before Scorpius or I could stop, whoever it was, the door was wide open. There standing in the doorway...was the one person who hated Scorpius the most. James Sirius Potter.


	9. When You've Got A Good Thing

**A/N: Please R&R (Read and Review), Favorite, Follow and Enjoy (:**

**A/N 2: Sorry for the delay. I will try to post a new chapter everyday. **

Chapter 8: When You've Got A Good Thing

I jumped. The one and only Kelice was jumping on my bed. It was all simply just a dream, my luck. Every girl in the dorm room was staring at me, especially Victorie. Why was everyone staring at me? That's when all the girl's started whispering. As I got up, the bell rang announcing that the Great Hall was open for breakfast. All the girls left except for Victorie , Kelice and myself. I rapidly started going through my clothes. Scorpius was probably wondering where I was. This was the first time in our relationship that I ever missed a morning date with him.

That's when it all hit me. How was I going to meet up with Scorpius? Victorie wasn't going to leave that easy. She wouldn't let me go until she knew where I was going. If I don't tell her, she'll end up following me. So I guess for today, the morning date would have to be cancelled. I just hoped Scorpius would understand, that he wouldn't get mad or upset.

Victorie and Kelice both lead me to the Great Hall. The whole gang surrounded me when I entered the room. They all spoke about how they missed me and asked where I have been. It didn't hit me to that very moment, that every day for a month, I wouldn't go to breakfast. Every day for an entire month, I was with Scorpius. I guess you can say time flies when you're having fun..literally. James, on the other hand, wasn't that glad to see me. He was still worked up over the project. My cousin was even more mad when he figured out, our project consisted of family rivals. Scorpius and I, both included our families, and the rivalry that still continues to this day. Of course, neither one of our families were okay about it. Mother convinced father that it was just a project and that we needed evidence to portray our project. Father always would settle down after one of mother's talking sessions. But Daddy did insist that I should never work with Scorpius or any Malfoy what-so-ever. So therefore, he called the school and complained so bad, the headmaster alerted every Professor that Weasley's are never to be partnered with Scorpius Malfoy under any circumstances. Uncle Harry had a big falling out with Mr. Malfoy, explaining that Scorpius was an "abomination" and that he would be better of a "Muggle" than a wizard. Aunt Ginny was going to call the school as well, in hopes that the school would apply the same circumstances to the Potter's as well. But James and Albus both explained that they could handle Scorpius. They also said that if Lily were to ever be partnered with Scorpius, that they would be with the two every second they worked on a project ect.

As for me, I just sat around in utter most shock. We simply did a project together. Yes, we included our families. Scorpius and I were merely trying to make a point. That family rivals were simply barbaric.

Nobody knew, of course, what would happen on this particular day. The whole gang headed to Magical Theory class. It was an extra-curricular class when my parents were in school. This class was even an extra-curricular when I started school. Everything changed when studies, shown by the Ministry of Magic's top rated schools, was reported in the Daily Prophet that there was a 30% drop out rate. That 30% of witches and wizards would drop out before or during their final year at Hogwarts to pursue a career with no requirement of magical schooling education diploma. Therefore, the Ministry of Magic required more classes to take and if one wants to work for them, they must have a diploma from any magical school.

As the whole gang settled down, Professor Weguims gave out a worksheet for everyone to work on. The whole class exploded with excitement. When Professor Weguims would hand out worksheets, that only meant that we had a free period to talk among ourselves and turn in the worksheet at the end of class. But for me, this was not an exciting moment. Scorpius was in that class along with his group of Slytherin team. All I could think about was him. What was he going to think of me not showing up this morning? Why was he smiling with that girly friend of his? But most of all, I was thinking of what I was going to do with a whole class period of free time without him.

I was gassing at him. He moved his beautiful white blond hair from his eyes. I couldn't help but smile. Scorpius Malfoy was a dream boat all in one. He had the looks, the smile, those eyes and most importantly, those lips of his. The man before was everything I could have ever dreamed for. But I didn't know that my world would come crashing down in a matter of minutes. I was so infatuated by him, I hadn't realized he was walking towards my way. Kelice had to shake me to life before I saw what was occurring. Before I could open my mouth, there stood Scorpius. There stood my boyfriend...my boyfriend who apparently wanted to be killed. He said nothing at all. He just stood in front of me. I looked over and saw my cousins, James and Albus, ready to fight. The only thing was I didn't care. I was tired of hiding the truth from everybody. My boyfriend then scooped me up in his arms and kissed me.

I couldn't be anymore happy. The truth was finally out. I didn't have to hide behind the huge wall anymore. My life felt perfect at that very moment with Scorpius. I knew though, that the moment wouldn't last forever. That I would have to deal with my friends. But most importantly, I would have to deal with my family...


	10. The Thought Of Losing You

Chapter 9: The Thought Of Losing You

Everything happened so fast. I wasn't even able to process everything that had happened. All I knew was that my boyfriend had kissed me. It didn't matter to me when he kissed me. Scorpius had kissed me a million of times and I would even dream of him kissing me in my sleep. Reality hit me hard though. The next thing I knew I was pushed to the ground as James and Albus both started ganging up on Scorpius.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you." James yelled punching Scorpius in the face.

The Potter's had pretty much ganged up on him. I could see the man I loved fighting back. Seeing him fighting for our love, it just made me realize how much I loved him. He was my world and my everything. The mere thought of losing him would be the end of my existence. It would be the end of me. Teddy rushed in pulling James off of Scorpius and pinning him up against the wall. Albus was still throwing punches every which way at Scorpius. But everyone stopped as soon as I opened my mouth...

"STOP!" I yelled. "Can't you see you're hurting him?"

Another boy, along with myself, pulled Albus away. I stood in front of Scorpius. This time my heart was racing faster than it ever had before. Every possible outcome was playing through my head. But I would make sure it would be the same result. I wasn't going to give up on him. Scorpius and I were going to be together, no matter what the cost may be. He was my life now and I knew from that moment that I was his life as well.

The bell rang as Professor Weguims told James and Albus to head to the office. Scorpius grabbed my hand as I was getting my stuff. We walked out of class together holding hands. I was so nervous. What would people think? How would my parents react? Would I lose Scorpius? I just didn't know what to do. My boyfriend, on the other hand, was very calm. None of this was bothering him. That's how I knew something was up. He had always agreed to keep our love a secret. That he never wanted to lose me over ignorant people. If that was the case, did this mean he no longer wanted me? Was this a plan to get us to break up?

My life felt like it was over. Scorpius's parents would never agree to us being together nor would mine. What was my utter most boyfriend thinking? What could have possibly been going through his head? I didn't know but I had to find out. I didn't want to lose my boyfriend. I didn't want to lose Scorpius.

We spent the rest of the day together. I even skipped class, which is something I normally wouldn't do. But I knew our parents would find out soon. Mr. Longbottom, who is close friends with my father, would hear from Professor Weguims and soon my father would hear of the news. That meant I only had a few more hours with the love of my life...if I even had that. My parents would barge through Hogwarts at any moment and seperate us for good. Maybe Scorpius did all of this for a reason...maybe he really didn't want me anymore.

Neither one of us talked, we just cuddled and looked up at the stars. I guess in a sense, we both knew it would be over soon. Therefore, we both wanted to spend every last second we had with one another.

"This is all ridiculous." Scorpius spoke squeezing my hand. "All I wanted was for people to know the truth."

I didn't say nothing for awhile. My heart just felt broken and I didn't know what to say. This was going to be the end of us.

"So you do want me?" The words poured out of my mouth.

That's when Scorpius put his hand on my cheek and turned me towards him. He stared deep into my eyes. I couldn't help but cry. I couldn't hold back the pain any longer.

"I've always wanted you." He said.

We kissed gently. For all I knew...That would be the last kiss I would ever receive from Scorpius Malfoy.


	11. Far Away

**Chapter 10:** Far Away

Some stories have a bad ending to it. The writer simply wants the story to end that way. My love life felt like a novel of some short. Instead of Romeo and Juliet, It was Scorpius and Rose. Besides two creatures fighting over me, there was just one, and I would gladly let my boyfriend bite me if he were a vampire. Love seemed to be the purpose of my life ever since I met Scorpius. He loved him like nobody else could, not even Edward Cullen could out beat him. I just hated that it all had to end. That our love would die in that instants.

But I'll never forget Scorpius Malfoy. I'll never stop trying to be with him. He was and is my life now. Nobody mattered. My family would either get over or go on with life without me in it.

Turns out, my parents didn't exactly show up that night. Scorpius's parents didn't show up as well. We were both shocked. Yet, the whole school was buzzing about how no one could go in or out of Hogwarts. The students were also talking about my relationship with Scorpius...that's besides the point though. There was a(n) investigation at Hogwarts after some kid was found dead in the dungeon in the castle. Everyone was shocked and scared. My cousins, James and Albus, were even frightened by it and completely forgot about the Scorpius situation. I, on the other hand, wasn't scared. I wanted to spend every last second I had with Scorpius. I knew once my parents were able to come to the school, they would. They would make sure we were to never be together again.

March 15 is a day I will never forget. On this particular night, Scorpius had found me in the Gryiffindor Common room. He snuck in behind a 1st year and surprised me with flowers. The girls started hollering about my boyfriend being there. All the boys ran out of their dorm rooms, heading straight for Scorpius. That's when my boyfriend picked me up and we ran out of the Common room as fast as we could.

I didn't know what he was up to. He never surprised me like this before. What was my amazing boyfriend up to now? He blindfolded me when we reached the entrance to the Great Hall. He whispered in my ear..."Do you trust me?". I gladly nodded and he grabbed my hand. We walked for I don't know how long. All I know is I felt grass touching my skin above my shoes. We suddenly stopped. He took the blindfold off and my heart filled with joy.

We were out in the field far away from Hogwarts. He had a fire set up and a tent up. He showed me to the inside of the tent. Inside of the tent, was a pile of blankets laid out, roses and lights that floated. I simply just didn't know what to say.

"I know it's not much. I wish I could do more for you." Scorpius said.

"It's perfect." I replied.

He started to kiss my neck. We started kissing slowly. That's the night, that me and Scorpius had intercourse. I know it doesn't seem like the best thing in the world. But I knew from the moment I met this boy, that he was the one.

* * *

The person you love most can hurt you. When you love someone so much, even just the simple act of loving them can hurt. With love comes a price, the price of losing ones soul. A price of a broken heart and possible even the price of ones own life. Love is a very valuable thing and should not be played with. For love can leave people astray and predators at bay.

I never thought in a million years that I would end up this way. That I would fall madly in love with a loathed enemy. How I would find out how fragile my heart could actually be. Surrounded by hate, I just don't understand how one could hate another so. Hate is such a strong word, such a strong emotion. To hate someone, it is like the devil himself took over ones soul. At least that's how my muggle friend would say. I find no room in my heart to hate someone, anyone for that matter. The mere thought of having so much hatred for another frightens me so much. Would I be able to function? If someone hates another, how can they function properly? Why not forgive a person?

Scorpius was no monster. He's family weren't monsters. They made bad decisions. Everyone in the world makes bad decisions ever once in awhile. But yet my family couldn't see that, they are too focused on the past.


End file.
